


Dinner?

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Takes place sometime after the auditorium in Ep 5 but before Ep 10/Chaos in the Good Fight.They're still trying to rebuild bridges.





	Dinner?

They sat in his office, his old oak desk between them.  
“We need to talk about the Jameson case as well, while I’m here”  
“OK.” He watched her, watching him over the top of her glasses.  
“This bit here” she passed him a copy of his report and pointed to a section marked with a blue tab “I think this bit hurts our case.”  
“Could do. It depends what you’re arguing”  
“That she’s innocent.”   
“The science suggests otherwise.” He held her gaze.  
“Could the science be wrong?”  
“You could get someone else to re-examine it if you want, but I doubt they’d give you the answer you’re looking for, it’s hardly borderline.”  
She leaned back in her chair, tapping her pen on her legal pad, thinking.  
“You think we should take a plea?”  
“Better for her. Better for the family of the victim not to keep dragging this out.” He leaned back too. She gathered up her papers and zipped them into her folder.  
“Thanks for your input.” She smiled, getting to her feet.  
“Do you want to stay for dinner?” He was hopeful. She hesitated.  
“No. I need to be up early so I should probably head off now. Another time.” He was disappointed but gave her his most charming half smile.  
“You sure? Steak and fries? Bottle of Pinot Noir? Log fire?” She looked into his ‘come to bed’ eyes. She was tempted. They would probably end up in bed together. Again. Good food, good wine, good sex. Their separation hadn’t been very separate of late. Ever since that night after his speech to the Police Union she found herself spending more time with him, drifting into old patterns. She hesitated.  
“OK” she nodded. His heart skipped a beat.  
“Come on.” He held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her through into the kitchen. 

He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. He hesitated a second, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. He waited a few seconds, waiting for a sign of whether to continue or back off. He felt her turn slightly towards him, brushing her cheek against his, leaning closer, but she didn’t kiss him. He slipped his arms gently around her waist and held her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed softly. Comfort, that was what she needed right now, he realised – not seduction, not a discussion about the future, not his wandering hands. They stood for a few minutes, just holding each other. He noticed her breathing had changed and he realised she was crying softly. He held her closer and gently kissed her cheek. He didn’t know whether it was him or something else, but he suspected it was the former. He knew she still didn’t trust him, was still hurting. She didn’t talk about it, hadn’t mentioned it since their night together after the Police Union, but he felt her hesitation every time. He’d been an idiot, he knew, but he was a patient idiot – he would give her all the time she needed, all the space, all the anything. He had heard rumours that she’d been spending time with Adrian. RD had seen them out together for dinner more than once and told him so. She hadn’t mentioned it and he hadn’t had the courage to ask her. He hoped it was nothing. He had met Adrian once, liked him – and he’d given Diane the partnership at his firm in spite of the opposition, something he knew she still appreciated. And if there was something, he couldn’t really claim any moral high ground. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts away, holding her closer. She hugged him and then pulled away, embarrassed. “Sorry”, she said, wiping the tears away “long day”. He smiled and smoothed back her hair, gently kissing her mascara streaked cheeks. “I just need to….” She signalled in the general direction of the bathroom and walked away. He gave her a few minutes before pouring her a glass of water and walking through to the bathroom. She had wiped away the mascara streaks and was re-doing her make-up. He leaned against the doorway and watched her.   
“I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“No rush. Here.” He handed her the water. She took a sip and set it down. He took a deep breath. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She shook her head. “Anything I can do?” Another shake of the head. She dropped the make-up into her bag and picked up the glass of water. “I love you” he blurted out. She looked at him. ”Sorry, it just came out.” She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
“I know. We should probably eat before we drink too much. Well, before I drink too much.” He hoped she would drink too much, then she wouldn’t be able to drive and would have to stay the night.

She stood in the corner of the kitchen counter out of the way, as she often did when she watched him cook. And she had always loved watching him – work, eat, stand. When she cooked, he was always behind her or beside her, a quick kiss here, a quick touch there…..she’d missed that. He came over for a quick kiss, or to top up her wine between tasks but didn’t linger, sensing she needed space.  
“OK, here we go.” He said as he plated up the food. “Can you bring the wine?” She nodded and picked up the bottle, following him through to the dining room. They talked about politics, the latest Trump gaff. She didn’t even bother to mock Trump anymore – she said it was too easy, felt like picking low hanging fruit. She asked him about RD – she hadn’t heard from him since before the Rindell scandal broke, since she’d left her old firm. But as far as she knew, RD wasn’t in Henry’s circle so he’d likely been unaffected by the whole thing. Kurt was vague – he was fine, leading his empire and his political campaigns. Shooting from time to time.  
“I thought I saw him last week at Noel’s but then he disappeared” Kurt nodded but said nothing. He wanted off this subject.  
“How’s the steak?”  
“Good, thank you. I was with Adrian, I was hoping to introduce them.” He looked at her. “Part of my revenge on David Lee – I plan on taking back my old clients, all of them.” He took a deep breath.  
“How’s Adrian? The firm?”   
“Good, we work well together. Barbara still doesn’t trust me, but we’re getting on better. Mia’s doing well.” He nodded, watching her. No indication that she looked uncomfortable or was hiding anything. Then she looked at him “Or were you asking me something else?” Shit. She’d guessed he was digging. Deep breath.  
“RD saw you at Noel’s, with Adrian, and a couple of other places as well.” He sighed. “He thought I should know, that’s all.” She was still looking at him – this was a bad sign. She put down her knife and fork.  
“Did you ask him to spy on me?”  
“No! He came to me. I hadn’t told him that we were…..trying to…….thinking about…..” Fuck. Game over, he thought. She’s leaving.  
“Reconciling?” She suggested. He nodded. She didn’t say anything for a while, just looked at him, let him squirm. “I’m not sleeping with Adrian, which I presume is what you’re really asking. I wouldn’t do that to either of you. I would have told you it was over first and then slept with him. Tell RD I said hi, and that he should come and meet my new firm.” She picked up her knife and fork and carried on eating. He looked at her, feeling the relief washing through him, not quite able to find the words. He reached out and put his hand on hers. She put down her fork and interlaced her fingers with his.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the sofa, watching the fire. She felt closer to him since the conversation about Adrian and RD – it had clarified for her what she wanted. She and Adrian had chemistry, they worked well together, they had similar ideals and he was as driven as she was. If Kurt had been out of the picture, perhaps. But he wasn’t, he was curled up behind her – on the sofa that wasn’t really deep enough for this type of thing, and it meant he had to hold onto her or she’d fall off, but that was kind of the point, she suspected. He nuzzled the back of her neck and pulled her closer. This was what she wanted.  
“Do you wanna go to bed?” He asked hopefully.  
“Yes.” She felt him smile as he kissed the back of her neck. She swung her legs off the sofa and stood up, holding out her hand to him. He took it and stood up, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her again as he led her towards the stairs.

They stood in the bedroom lit only by the moonlight, kissing, touching, undressing each other slowly. Pausing from time to time to just hold each other. She led him back towards the bed and they snuggled down underneath the duvet, wrapping around each other. It felt simple, uncomplicated, like they had all the time in the world. Not their usual flirting and teasing, which rarely made it as far as the bedroom, but something deeper, more loving. She gently rolled on top of him, her legs either side of this, pressing herself against him. He moaned and squeezed her ass, pulling her closer. She kissed him deeply, savouring every moment, rubbing herself against him, feeling him harden against her, letting the pleasure build. He tried to roll her but she resisted, whispering to him to wait. He sighed but did as she asked, frustrated, wanting release, needing it – needing her. She shifted her position and sat up, straddling him. She slid herself up and down his shaft from base to tip, letting him feel her wetness, her swollen clitoris. She held his gaze until he closed his eyes and gasped as she adjusted her position again, taking him insider her in one wonderfully smooth movement. She rocked against him slowly as his hands drifted gently over her body. He cupped her breasts and gently stroked her nipples with his thumbs. She sighed and tiled her head back, pushing them into his hands. He slipped them down her stomach to her abdomen, savouring her soft, silky skin before coming to rest on her hips. She was rocking against him now, faster than before, leaning back, her eyes closed, concentrating on the rhythm. He bucked his hips, rising the meet her, stroking the soft skin of her pereneum with his fingertips before using his thumbs to part her lips and gently stroke her clitoris. She moaned softly as he made slow, gentle movements over and around it, teasing her. She leant forward, her hands either side of his head, grinding against him now, her orgasm building. She whispered his name and in the next breath felt the full force of her orgasm push her over the edge. He pushed up into her, feeling his own release overtake him, swearing as he came. She collapsed onto him, resting her head on his chest, both of them breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head and waiting for his heart to stop racing. She smiled against his chest and looked up, kissing his chin.  
“God, we’re good at this” she chuckled.  
“Oh yeah” was all he could manage, leaning down to kiss her.

 

She woke up alone and looked at the clock – 2.30am. She listened but there were no sounds that could have been him. She sat up, still naked, and squinted into the darkness – nothing. She slipped out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe, walking through the darkness onto the landing, not needing the light, as familiar with his house as her own. She listened again, heard faint noises coming from the kitchen and made her way downstairs.  
“Hey” she said as she opened the door.  
“Sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.” He stood there, emptying the dish washer, dressed in his t-shirt and shorts.  
“No, I just woke up and wondered where you were.” She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissed him gently. “Are you coming back to bed?”  
“Well, now you’re awake I am.” He smiled, kissed her back. “What time do you have to leave in the morning?”  
“Around 6.30. My meeting’s at 8.00.”   
“Then I should probably let you sleep.” He sighed, nuzzled her neck.  
“Well, not just yet.” She smiled and took him by the hand, leading him back to bed.


End file.
